slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20170921170218/@comment-30850840-20171017180742
^ Jej, przeczytałam całość XD Teraz tak myślę, że jak wchodzimy głębiej to oddalamy się od prawdy. Mi się wydaje, że Priya jak i Amber poszły na randkę z Evanem... Tylko strasznie mi nie pasuje to, że Amber nie powiedziała, że idzie na randkę, tylko na casting... Wydaje mi się, że gdyby na nią szła, to by aż wykrzyczała to Suśce w twarz, by pokazać, że wzbudza zainteresowanie, a tu tyłeczek :/ Można byłoby to wytłumaczyć, czemu skłamała (Mogłaby pomyśleć, że jeśli powie o tym Su to ona jakoś ją zgasi, a tak, jakby pokazała się przed szkołą z nowym chłopakiem to Su opadła by szczęka) ale wydaje mi się, że ona jest jednak na to za głupia... Co do czułości z odcinka to myślę, że z Kasem jest tak, bo on był już w prawdziwym związku, a inni raczej nie (Nie wieżę w to, że Nat miał dziewczynę, o czym wspomniał w pierwszych odcinkach.) A co do samego Kastiela to wydaje mi się, że z nim jest tak, że on jakby pokazywał swoje wady na światło dzienne (Wiecie, mega wkurzający, impulsywny, nieprzyjemny typ, z którym bardzo ciężko się rozmawia) i przez to, że jeśli naszej Su uda się go pogromić i zostanie zdeterminowana to później nie ma jakby problemu z jego wadami, bo takiego go pokochała i wtedy dla niej to nie są wady, tylko... Kastiel, chłopak, który jej się taki spodobał. >w< so cute. Rozumiecie? Nie? (sorry, ciężko mi się to tłumaczy XD) Dla tych co nie zrozumieli moich wypocin: (Moja definicja będzie pogrubioną czcionką) To tak, jakby... Powiedzmy, jest chłopak. Nazwijmy go Ben. Ben jest uzależniony od hazardu. Poznaje dziewczynę w klubie (niech nazywa się Ola), w którym gra. Mimo że Oli w ogóle nie podoba się hazard to jednak postanawia się z nim umówić. Nie ma przecież nic do stracenia. Minęła 1 randka, 2, 3, 5, 10 itd. aż w końcu zostają parą. Oli już nie przeszkadza aż tak bardzo to że jej chłopak jest hazardzistą. Wiedziała przecież na co się pisze i teraz jest w szczęśliwym związku. Koniec... Lecz jeśli byłoby inaczej... Ben spotyka Olę w kafejce. Chłopak bardzo się spodobał Oli, wydawał się jej idealny. Lecz Ben nie powiedział, że jest hazardzistą. Umówili się na randkę, później 2, 5, 9 i zostali razem. Chłopak jednak dalej ukrywał swoje uzależnienie. Wydawało się mu to błahe, nic nie znaczące. Są oni już w 2-letnim związku, bardzo się kochają. Niestety pewnego dnia Ola przez przypadek dowiaduje się o hazardzie Bena. Jest zdruzgotana. Ola gardzi hazardem. Nie może uwierzyć, że Ben jej nic nie powiedział. Nie wie, co zrobić. Ciężko jej się z tym pogodzić... Że jej idealny partner wcale taki nie jest. Wydaje jej się, że zmarnowała 2 lata dla faceta, który jest hazardzistą i jednocześnie kłamcą. Ola zrywa z Benem... Koniec. Już wszystko jasne? Nie? Trudno, nie będę więcej tłumaczyć XD Staram się też w pewien sposób usprawiedliwić Kastiela. Mimo że jest jaki jest to potrafi być czasami najsłodszą postacią w grze (nie licząc Alexego ;P) W tym całym wywodzie (bardzo przeprasza za niego) chciałam powiedzieć, że mimo że ma dużo wad to możemy się nieźle zaskoczyć jego zaletami ;) np. potrafi być dojrzały i przystosować się do sytuacji (jak np. z dramą Nata). Mogłabym zostawić tylko ten fragment, ale tak się na tamtych napracowałam, że nie chciałam je usuwać... Morał z tego taki, "Nie oceniaj książki po okładce" 1.000.000 PA i $ dla osób, które to wszystko przeczytały. Amen